The Wheels of Fate
by symseverus
Summary: Post-HBP with only a slight changes. Albus Dumbledore is dead, and Severus Snape becomes Headmaster of Hogwarts. And then a new prophecy is made, making matters more complicated for Severus…
1. Prologue A New Prophecy Made

DISCLAIMER : Not mine.

SUMMARY : This story takes place after the HBP. Albus Dumbledore is dead, and Severus Snape becomes Headmaster of Hogwarts. And then a new prophecy is made, making matters more complicated for Severus…

* * *

**Prologue **

**A New Prophecy Made**

It was a rainy summer night of mid-August.

Severus Snape was having a headache. He could still not find a Potions Master to take over the former post of Horace Slughorn. Slughorn, being who he was, left Hogwarts not long after the death of Albus Dumbledore and went into hiding. If Severus could not find one for the job, he would have to teach students while performing his duties as Headmaster as well.

But that was, perhaps, the least of his worries. Alecto and Amycus Carrow have just been given the posts of Professor for Muggle Studies and Dark Arts, respectively. It was on Dark Lord's orders, of course. Had it not been for it, Severus Snape would never have even considered giving the hateful bloodthirsty bastards posts at Hogwarts. Even thinking of what could possibly go wrong in their hands regarding the students…made Severus shiver.

"School had to have been closed." Severus grunted out, somewhat to himself.

"It is a sad pity the Carrows got the posts." a familiar voice said, concern evident in his voice.

Severus did not even bother to look to where the sound was coming from. It should not have been him sitting in this chair. This room should never have been his office, no. A pained expression formed upon his tired face as he remembered ever so vividly—the man's twinkling blue eyes boring into him, pleading…

"It would be daft for any sane parent to let their kids into the school run by a bunch of Death Eaters. The kids are doomed, there is no hope. I am hoping to resign."

"I know this must be hard for you, Severus, but I have faith in you—you and the rest of the staff will protect the students just fine from the Carrows, and hopefully, no significant harm will be done to any of our students."

"Ever the optimist, aren't you, old man? Like anyone believes me, thanks to you." scowled Severus darkly, still not eyeing the other participant of the gloomy conversation.

"You still have a hard time looking at me," said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, the sadness in his voice so clear.

"I wouldn't be surprised—he killed you after all, Dumbledore!" was the unmistakable voice of Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Phineas!"

"Headmaster Black is quite right, actually," Severus growled. "And if you'll be so kind as to excuse me, I have other school business to attend to."

Severus got up from his desk and went over to the hearth. It was summer, but a fire was warmly cracking nonetheless, unaffecting the room temperature thanks to the cooling spell. Professor Trelawney, the Divination Professor, was expected in the Headmaster's office almost half an hour ago to discuss the class curriculum for the upcoming school year. But it was now evident that Trelawney had forgotten—a deep scowl formed in the Headmaster's face. To him, Divination had never even been 'tolerable'—he did not trust it to be a worthy subject to be taught, much less like it. But the Dark Lord apparently begged to differ; Dark Lord wanted prophecies—prophecies which at most would promise him of sacking, or which at least he could use to his advantages. The Dark Lord wanted powerful Seers who could provide him with vast knowledge of future—which was probably the reason why Severus organized the meeting with Trelawney this much late at night. The Dark Lord would undoubtedly want to know about what the 'new' curriculum of Divination(of course, the Dark Lord was perceptive enough to know that Trelawney's past teaching method wasn't working for him) was, in concerns to his need for powerful Seers.

Though Severus was recently the favorite of Dark Lord, he would be…reprimanded…for his idleness if he failed to inform him of what changes in Divination class will be made by the next summon. He would never risk such thing.

He grabbed a fistful of Floo Powders and voiced out his destination—"Professor Trelawney's office,"

As the green flames flared, Severus stepped into the fire.

* * *

The office of Divinations Professor was located on the base of North Tower. It was a round room with walls lined with shelves containing tea cups, crystal balls, deck of cards and other tools for Divination Severus did not recognize. Trelawney's desk was at the other side of the room from the hearth he just stepped out, and just behind it was a window cracking loudly from the storming winds. The room, overall, was only dimly lit, barely enough to make things out. The crystals on shelves glimmered mysteriously.

"Professor Trelawney,"

Sybill Trelawney, the Divinations Professor, was seated upon her desk somewhat listlessly. Severus would have guessed she was dead if it had not been for her chest going up and down very slowly. Her head was inclined a bit, enough to shade her face from the faint light of the room. She made no acknowledgment of Severus.

"Professor Trelawney. I would appreciate it if you learned to be punctual when it comes to meeting with the Headmaster," Severus sneered, his trademark scowl firmly upon his expressions when—

Suddenly, Trelawney's body grew rigid in her chair. Her head, till just seconds ago completely shaded by shadows, shot up, allowing Severus to see that her eyes were unfocused and her mouth was sagging.

Severus felt a sharp feeling of epiphany. His heart was slamming in his chest. _Surely it cannot be_…

"_A new age of darkness begins,  
As a follower of death kills  
The master he's long served._

_Born of black nor white,  
Of Pure nor Mud,  
Neither a lion nor serpent,  
A broken heart of the Light's Savior_  
_Is lured into the den of  
The dark's favorite servant  
To be bound to him by fate  
For no death would do them apart_

_In the battle of the last  
Wins who possesses the Elder  
But losses will be mass  
For the most loyal faces his end  
But no sacrifice is ever vain  
For the one who does not subject to fate._"

_Shit_, thought Severus. _The follower of death who killed the master he's long served… The dark's favorite servant... _A brand new prophecy concerning himself was something he could do well without. Some parts were quite straight-through while some parts he could not make out. _'The one who does not subject to fate'_?...

Severus let out a small groan of pain as he wrapped his right hand around his left arm. The Mark was burning. Severus instantly stopped himself from wondering about the sudden prophecy and cleared his mind. It seemed that when it came to eavesdropping or witnessing prophecies, Severus had a lot to do with it. He scowled at his own thought and quickly grabbed a fistful of Floo Powders to present himself at his _favorite_ meeting with the Dark Lord.

* * *

A/N : Please review!


	2. The Wheel Starts Turning

DISCLAIMER : Not mine.

A/N : This is post-HBP only with a slight changes. One, Slughorn abandoned his job as Potions Professor after the death of Albus Dumbledore. Two, Harry did break up with Cho but he never went out with Ginny. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**The Wheels of Fate**

**Chapter 1. The Wheel Starts Turning**

Severus did not feel good about his summons.

In fact, he never did. But that it was nearing midnight, and the Dark Lord hardly summoned his followers this late at night…meant whatever his reason was, it was something important.

It had taken him sometime to arrive at that place. After he flooed to his new office, he changed into his Death Eater robes and cast a Disillusionment Charm upon himself. Then he went for the Forbidden Forest in order to apparate.

So by the time Severus arrived at the Malfoy Manor, it seemed everybody else summoned was already present. As he approached the Manor, he could see other Death Eaters by the tall window. His discomfort grew significantly as he noticed how many of them were present. By the looks of it, it seemed at least few dozens of hooded figures were there. It could mean nothing good if this many were attended.

As he entered the Manor, he drew a sharp intake of breath. Death Eaters were lined up and at the end sat the Dark Lord. And by his side was an unconscious Asian girl tied up by her all four limbs whose clothes were ragged supposedly by fighting. Then something terrible dawned on him. Of course, the sulking prophecy. He couldn't help himself frowning under his Death Eater mask at that epiphany but soon wiped it off. He made sure his mind was nothing more but a calm surface of water before meeting the red, serpentine eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Ah, it seems the most faithful servant of mine has finally arrived," hissed Voldemort.

Severus walked up to where his Lord was being seated and bent to his knees.

"My Lord," said Severus, kissing the hem of his robes.

"I have heard from the Carrows that they have gotten the posts at Hogwarts," stated Voldemort.

"Yes, of course, My Lord. It is always my honor to serve you."

"Look at me, Severus," hissed Voldemort.

Severus slowly raised his head till he felt his red eyes boring into his mind.

"How about the post of Potions Professor? Did you find anyone who qualifies for the job?"

"No, not yet, My Lord. There were people who wanted the job, but all of them proved to be incapable for the post." Severus said, as he carefully let his memories of interviewing the applicants and his annoyance run through his mind.

"Ah, I see." Voldemort hissed, rather contently. "Perhaps you recognize her?"

Then he took the queue to turn his gaze from his Master to have a proper view of the girl. It was no doubt that she had fought her captors—and quite fiercely, at that. She seemed to have minor injuries and wounds but none that Severus thought to be permanent.

"Yes, I do, My Lord. I taught her for the last seven years. She is Miss Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw. She graduated from Hogwarts just a few months ago," said Severus with a hint of annoyance meant for the girl.

"Quite right. And I gather…that she once went out with Potter?" Voldemort's ugly lips curled into what was meant to be a smirk. It was at best, eerie.

"Yes, My Lord. Miss Chang went out with Potter in Potter's fifth year. But Potter being his usual hateful self, Miss Chang thought better of her choice in men and dumped Potter in his sixth year." Severus stated, making sure his voice was evident of the contempt for the boy.

"Ah—so the Boy-Who-Lived, The-Chosen-One got dumped, is that right, Severus?" Voldemort was not hiding his amusement as he asked.

"From what I've heard, yes, My Lord."

"We caught her only about an hour ago. She was daft enough to wonder alone this late at night. What do you suggest we do with her?" Now Voldemort was facing not only Severus but the whole gathered group of his followers.

From the indistinct hooded figures stepped out a man. Drifting down his mask was an unmistakable silvery blond of a Luscius Malfoy. The massive break-out of Azkaban few weeks ago had of course included Luscius.

"Since it has been proven by two that Potter was dumped by this girl," Luscius Malfoy took a second to indicate to Severus and another hooded figure who visibly flinched. "Am I right in deducing that Potter might still have feelings for her, My Lord? Then Potter would be most broken to find out his love thoroughly ravished by a dozen Death Eaters,"

From across Luscius, another figure stepped out from the line. Severus was not sure who it was until he heard the voice.

"I second Luscius' opinions, too, My Lord. She did, after all, react most vehemently when we told her Potter was a piece of scum and way too cowardice to come rescue her. It would most certainly break his heart to know her girlfriend was raped by his enemies." was the voice of Alecto Carrow.

"That would be an option, of course. What are _your_ suggestions, Severus?"

"I disagree with them, My Lord. Though it's irrefutable that the boy will be broken to find out she was thoroughly raped and killed, he would learn to move on without her. He is a hormonal teenager boy, after all. And if we rape her but do not kill her, Potter would probably accept her as she is, try to win her heart again by comforting her. Miss Chang, if in such state, would possibly accept Potter, too." Severus said, no emotion showing in his voice.

"Then, what do you suggest we do with her?" hissed Voldemort.

"My Lord, Miss Chang has an aptitude for Potions Making. However daft she had been in deciding to go out with Potter—it is grudging to admit, she is the best in a few decades." Looking into his Lord's eyes, Severus put the memories of Potions class with Ravenclaws at the foremost of his calm mind. _Miss Chang perfecting complicated potions no other student was able to do… Severus grading papers of students… Reading Miss Chang's excellent work of research and re-reading it in case he found any flaw he could take points off of… The paper turning out to be flawless and Severus signing a very grudging 'O' in his red quills_…

"I can see that," said Voldemort, having seen Severus' memories.

"And just recently, I have received a letter from her. She was planning on having an apprenticeship on the fields of Potions. She was literally begging me I accepted her. She wrote that no other Potions Master she knew of was quite _enough_ for her…" Severus paused and smirked. The Dark Lord was once again invading his mind to confirm he was not making any of this up. Severus continued.

"Miss Chang had always been a consummate Ravenclaw. She appreciates knowledge, intelligence… She would be more than eager to be accepted as an apprentice of mine. Apprenticing, Miss Chang would have to spend more than significant amount of time close to me, and I am quite sure, My Lord… Potter could never be more broken to find out his love had betrayed him only to love his most hated professor… And of course, I would be…_sure_…to ravish her both of mind and body most thoroughly…" Severus did not forget to display an expectant smirk upon his face.

"How can you be sure she'll fall to you, though?" said the doubtful voice of Alecto Carrow.

The Dark Lord did not say anything but only stared at Severus with his red eyes, expecting answers.

"I can be quite sure, since I am guessing…her schoolgirl crush she developed in her seventh year…was the main reason she dumped Potter," Severus smirked, confidently.

Severus carefully met the Lord's eyes and felt him invading his mind. _The memories that contained Miss Chang blushing occasionally under his penetrating gaze… Once in class his fingers accidentally brushed her hand when he was inspecting a potion and Miss Chang blushing furiously_…

The Dark Lord's face contorted into a very ugly smile. Severus knew, by experience, that this meant he was satisfied.

"I will give you the girl, Severus. She will be yours. You can do whatever you want to win her heart and you can break her in anyway you desire… It is high time you received your rewards for your unwavering faith at that night in Hogwarts…" Voldemort suddenly eyed a figure standing next to Luscius and that figure once again flinched. Severus then knew it was probably Draco.

"You will have the girl. Just make sure it doesn't take too long. I am impatient to see Potter suffer his broken heart,"

"Yes, My Lord. You are most magnanimous,"

* * *

A/N : Please review! Only a few words from you and I'll be flying like crazy! 2 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. (I know this sounds pathetically desperate but I really am curious what you think...)


	3. Lemon Drops?

DISCLAIMER : Not mine.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Lemon Drops?**

Cho awoke with a start, her clothes dampened by cold sweat.

_It's okay_, she thought. _It's only a nightmare_…

She broke into a quiet sob. She wasn't having that dream for the past few months or so. She thought she was finally over with it…

Which proved wrong.

The dream always started the same. Pretty much ended the same.

It was that night of the last mission for the Triwizard Tournament. Students of the three wizarding schools were gathered upon the Hogwarts Quidditch Field. They were waiting for Cedric and Harry that the two other participants, Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum gave up the game. She heard people whispering something…something about Krum being under the Imperius Curse… It was taking longer than she thought…

But then they appeared out of nowhere. A loud uproar erupted from the pitch and music congratulating the winner of the tournament played merrily… When everything was wrong…everything…

A few seconds later she was staring into the hollow and soulless eyes of Cedric Diggory. She could hear herself sobbing… _I could have saved him… I could have done something…_

_No, you can't_, was the voice that came from somewhere above. It was her own voice. _Not so late_.

She would sob and sob and continue to sob until all the surroundings blacked out, leaving only her and Cedric's lifeless body…

Cho held her necklace through the soft fabric of her shirts. It was something she got from her grandmother last year. She knew it couldn't help…that it would make no difference of Cedric's death. The fact hurt her…

"Miss Chang," said a voice very softly.

Cho froze to the spot. She knew the voice. How could she not, when she was his student for the past seven years of education?

Cho tried to think. What the hell was Professor Snape doing here?

She had been too emotionally disrupted to notice that wherever she was, it wasn't her room. First, the bed-sheets were different. It was as cozy as hers, but surely her bed-sheets weren't made of such luxurious silk nor was it in Slytherin colors.

She quickly ceased her sobbing and wiped her tears out. First few blinks, her vision was still bleary from the crying but she blinked few more times, and it finally cleared up.

The room was dark. It was dimly lit perhaps only by the hearth at the other side of the room. But it was enough to make out that wherever she was, she was in a room literally covered up in the deep, soothing color of emeralds. She heard no sounds except for the fire that was quietly crackling.

"Where am I?" asked Cho, her voice hoarse from the crying.

"How are you feeling?" asked Professor Snape, completely ignoring her question.

"But where am I?" tried Cho, again.

"I thought I was being articulate, Miss Chang. Surely by now even you know that I don't like to repeat words. How, are, you, feeling?" said the Potions Master, pronouncing each word with more force.

Of course, this was Professor Ever-Sarcastic Snape she was trying to kid. She let out a small sigh of exasperation.

"My body seems a little bit sour…but other than that, I am fine, Professor." answered Cho, and without a pause, quickly said, "Where am I?"

"You are at Hogwarts. This is the Slytherin Guest Suite." he replied curtly, giving her no chance of possible intervention. "Drink this."

He handed out a small vial containing transparent blue potion.

"But what am I doing in Hogwarts? The last thing I remember was…"

Then something seemed to come up. She remembered… She had a letter to send, so she was walking to the nearby owl post. It was no more than a three-minute-walk from her house… Normally she would have waited until morning, but it was urgent… Walking, she was suddenly hit with a Expelliarmus and was unarmed. And two men…in Death Eater robes… She tried to scream but quickly she was hit with a Silencio… They said something about taking her to their 'Lord'— Cho tried to fight them but only to no avail… She was hit with a Stupefy and from then, everything was black…

"I…was… Was I…" said Cho, too shocked find her voice.

"Abducted?" paused Professor Snape, and said in a condescending tone as if he was doing a big favor of her, "Yes,"

"But how…"

"You were impossibly lucky to step out of such ordeal alive. Those kinds of abductions…usually involve tortures, murder, even rape and yet you suffered none to return Hogwarts intact." sneered the Professor, reprimanding tone he took quite unmistakable. "Take it and drink it, Miss Chang." he added in an irritated tone.

Cho, not wanting to test the man's patience, took the vial from his hands and uncorked it.

Like she did in Potions Class when she had to discern which potion was in which vial, she held the vial by her nose and breathed in.

She did that for a few times, but could not make out what potion it was. She smelled a vague scent of the Calming Draught— It seemed to be a various mixture of potions.

"Afraid if it is poisoned, Miss Chang?" said the Potions Master, his trademark scowl firmly in its place. "I most certainly guarantee you it is not. Because if I intended to kill you, I wouldn't bother with something as novel as poisoning."

Cho blushed a little bit at that, seemed to hesitate for a second, but just drank it.

As the potion went down her throat, she felt the effect of it sinking in instantaneously. The sourness of her body seemed to slowly evaporate…and her eyelids suddenly felt like a few dozens of grown-up and very well-fed hippogriffs…

She closed her eyes, unable to help herself drifting into a deep, sound sleep.

* * *

"Albus." called Severus, his voice merely more than a whisper.

The Headmaster's office was only dimly lit. Severus Snape stood in front of Albus Dumbledore's portrait. All the portraits were occupied with sleeping old men—some were snoring, some even dream talking. _The blasted portraits even have dreams_, thought Severus. _Like their existence alone isn't enough_. All in all, he hated portraits. They were unthinkably rude, cutting in private conversations and commenting about it, in delusions of self-importance.

Dumbledore was still in sleep. Severus took a moment to observe the old man. He had been ignoring his existence ever since…well, his _death_. Being in the same room with the man he killed—Severus certainly did not enjoy that particular feeling, something like a dirty mixture of guilt and unjustified indignity. In fact, it was natural Severus felt that kind of indignity. It was Dumbledore who asked Severus to do it for him—to finish his life for him. Not actually _asked_, but pretty much blackmailed him with the Unbreakable Vow Severus was too stupid to have made many more years ago. How he hated to do it. If the curse Dumbledore had attained from the wretched ring was to kill him, he had to let the curse kill him. There were plenty of Death Eaters on that night of Dumbledore's death who would have been most delighted to do the job—if he was so inclined to die, he could have just simply asked them. But not him. Not Severus Snape.

But Severus was not surprised Dumbledore chose to torture, rip Severus' soul once more and quite thoroughly, at that. Presenting the old man with what he seemed so desperately in want, Severus had become the favorite of the Dark Lord. _So much for joy_, thought Severus darkly. The Dark Lord's doubts he had about Severus Snape had almost all dissipated that night("My most loyal servant," said the Dark Lord, his expression almost beaming, something Severus had never seen before. And of course, the word 'loyal' had never been awarded to Severus, it just wasn't a word someone could use to a spy), by just a simple saying of the two-word curse. _Avada Kedavra_. After all, that irritating old man with twinkling blue eyes even when he begged Severus for death, had always been a coercive bastard. Coercive, hoodwinking old bastard.

He mused as he quietly observed the living portrait. Albus Dumbledore was an old man. But he seemed…_better_…as a portrait. He seemed to be finally free of all the obligations and worries that worn him down when he was alive. Albus Dumbledore was practically burdened with the weight of the whole Wizarding World's fate in life…but not now, not now when he's dead—murdered, Severus corrected himself, scowling—and only a portrait hung in Hogwarts.

He still had his half-moon spectacles on him. And Severus noticed…his hand wasn't stained black anymore. The curse…had obviously been broken when he became a portrait. _He looks definitely better_, Severus grudgingly thought, feeling a small pang of jealousy run through him. He wished he, too, had someone else to just hand over his job, and rest in peace. Peace, something Severus was never once able to have had all his miserable life. He was tired of his life. In fact, he did not give a damn about the war. Whatever came of the war, he would be dead before the end anyway—the damned sullen prophecy had done its job to confirm him of it. He just hoped it would be sooner. He would probably die a long and agonizing death when it was finally time Dark Lord came to know he'd been deceived for almost two decades, but it was worth it really…at the very least he wouldn't have to kiss the disgusting hem of Lord Fucking Voldemort anymore. That would certainly be a great improvement.

"Severus?"

The familiar voice cut through his mind like sharp knife. That was why Severus had abhorrence for portraits.

Looking into the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, Severus saw the ever twinkling blue eyes of the former Headmaster. For a moment, he half expected to be…_examined_, but he wasn't.

"Can't use Legilimency on me anymore, Dumbledore? A pity," Severus said, a smirk forming up in his lips.

"Oh, Severus. I am, after all, only a portrait. Can't use magic, you know. But living with the muggle style of life—it's not as inconvenient as one would have thought it to be. I have actually quite adapted to it and enjoying it… Perhaps lemon drops?" said Dumbledore, his tone cheerful.

"I would have said no, of course," Severus paused, eyeing the former Headmaster pulling out from his pocket a lemon drop. "but even if I did say yes, you can't actually give me the blasted sweets."

"I can, actually. If you open the second drawer by the desk—you'll find the whole stock of lemon drops there." said the former Headmaster of Hogwarts, casually, popping a lemon drop right into his mouth and savoring the sweet taste.

"I'll make sure I'll dispose of them, thank you." scowled Severus.

"There's nothing better than a good, sweet lemon drop when it comes to dealing with upset students." said Dumbledore, his expression content with the sweet he just consumed.

"Upsetting student is one thing I am capable of. _Fondling_ them with sweets is not." said Severus, his patent scowl firmly in place.

"Of course, Severus." chuckled the portrait. Dumbledore's eyes suddenly seemed to sober up. He was looking right into the black eyes of Severus Snape. Just like what he did when alive. "What is it, Severus? What happened?"

So much for coercive, hoodwinking old man. Severus scowled.

"Nothing. Even if there was something, don't expect me to be your little servant boy telling you everything. I paid my debt." Severus lied, somewhat unconfidently, despite his sharp tongue.

"You never were indebted to me, my boy." said Dumbledore, his eyes suspiciously wet.

Severus drew in a deep breath. He didn't usually do that. Not when he was in company with other people. People meant 'not to be trusted'. He wasn't this weak in front of anyone else—nor did he intend to be. But surely, portraits can't be counted as people? And it was true—he was lost. Damned lost.

Severus closed his eyes, and recalled the scene he had coincidentally run into just last night, his mind awhirl.

"There was—a prophecy."

* * *

With a not-so-loud _crack_, something suddenly appeared out of thin air.

He poised himself ready to flee any second—but after a few seconds when the snoring sounds resumed, he let out a relieved sigh.

It was well past midnight. Of course even the former Potions Professor and current Headmaster—also referred to as the 'bat of the dungeons' by some—was asleep by now. And his quarters were far away from his office. He heard he was using his former quarters in the dungeon.

He carefully and quietly began to walk with stealthy steps—heading for the office when—

He heard the none-too-familiar voice muttering something that sounded mysteriously like "lemon drops".

The door opened up.

He was quick to hide in the shadows. Not more than a second later, Severus Snape marched past the small table where he was hidden underneath, completely oblivious there was another life being present in the room except for the snoring portraits—if portraits counted as 'life beings', that is.

* * *

A/N : Please review! Only a few words would mean so much to me.


End file.
